Fall From Grace
by Across the Stars
Summary: As Padme's life takes a downward spiral, can Anakin save her before it's too late?
1. Fallen

"Fall From Grace" 

By Across the Stars

Rated T

Summary: Padme's life takes a spiral downwards, fast. Will Anakin be able to save her in time?

WARNING: This story contains self-injury. If you have a problem with that, don't read.

-The _italics_ indicate thoughts

**Fall From Grace**

She ran for her life under a cover of darkness. The streets of Coruscant were dank and wet, setting the perfect stage for an attack on someone's life. Her's, at the moment. All she wanted to do was see her favorite perfume vendor. She was waiting for an order of Nabooan scent. Padme could hear the footsteps behind her, and she tried to run even faster.

Up ahead, she saw a speeder bus. Padme jumped aboard just as it was beginning to rise. She slammed a couple of credits in the box and found an empty seat. As she looked out the window, she let out a shuddering breath.

Padme opened the door to her apartment with shaking fingers. It was dark; Threepio had powered down for the night, she guessed. Padme stumbled into the fresher and turned on the water for a shower. She wasn't really crying, per se, more like gasping for breath and choking on the air. She struggled to take her heavy dress off, and stepped into the shower.

She sat down on the floor of the shower, letting the water pummel the top of her head, washing her sins away. The attempts on her life were starting to wear down on her. How she wished she and Anakin could live out there life in peace on Naboo. But in her darkest thoughts, she knew that would never happen.

_He could be dead, for all you know. Or maybe he's gotten tired of you and sought out comfort in the arms of one of his many female admirers. Stupid girl, you believed him when he whispered his love to you…lies, all of them! He doesn't want you, he doesn't love you. He never did, you insipid little girl. _

The voice in her head was getting increasingly harder to ignore. And more and more, Padme felt herself succumbing to her thoughts. After all, Anakin had been gone for eight standard months, the longest they'd been apart since they were married. Not a word from him, nothing at all. _It's because he doesn't care for you anymore. He's found someone else. _

A sob wrenched out of Padme's throat. Oh, the voice was terrible, but it was rational. Why had Anakin been gone so long? It was almost like he had forgotten about her. Surely a diplomatic mission couldn't be taking this long. Padme let the tears fall freely now.

Her vision focused on a metal object on a ledge in the shower. Anakin's spare shaving blade. _Go on, end it now. Save him the trouble of having to come back and tell you he doesn't love you. It's better this way. _

Padme reached for the blade, caressing the shiny metal. Really, it would be so easy. Just to see what it felt like, she told herself, as she lightly dragged the blade across the inside of her wrist. A line of blood appeared on the line, but it was quickly washed away. Padme watched it swirl down the drain in fascination. It was beautiful. So red, so powerful, so mysterious.

She tried a little harder. It still didn't hurt very much. It gave her a sort of rush to watch the blood run down the drain. It was graceful, she decided.

_Hurry up, you stupid twit. Waiting isn't going to make him come back._

Padme obeyed the voice inside her head, and slashed across her wrist. The more cuts she made, the more blood came. She continued until she couldn't hold the blade anymore. Her thoughts were coming slower, and her vision was descending down into a dark void. Then, there was black.

Anakin Skywalker had just parked his speeder outside his wife's apartment. Strangely, the place was dark. He frowned as he walked into the main room, but then he saw light from under the fresher door and heard the sound of water running. Padme was in the shower. _I think I'll go and surprise her. _It had been eight months since Anakin had seen his wife, and he couldn't get to the fresher fast enough.

Literally.

A/N: yeah, that was a MAJOR cliffhanger. Reviews are appreciated, no flames please! You guys tell me if I should continue….thanks!


	2. Saved

DISCLAIMER: (I forgot on the first chapter—oops!) It's George's sandbox, I just play here

Anakin was smiling in anticipation. In his mind's eye he could see Padme, her body streaming with water, so perfect and inviting.

The actual sight that greeted his eyes was much different. He threw back the shower curtain, waiting for his wife's scream of astonishment. Instead of joy, he felt a sinking terror. His Padme was lying on the bottom of the shower, her hair matted and pressed against her face. Her left wrist was covered in deep slash marks, and the bottom of the shower was swimming with dark red blood. Padme's chest was barely moving.

With a strangled cry, Anakin fell to his knees, picking Padme up out of the shower. He hugged her into his chest as he rushed into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed.

Padme's eyes fluttered open. _I must be dreaming. _Anakin was standing above her, tears falling out of his eyes like rain, dropping onto her face. He was whispering her name softly. She tried to speak to him, tell him she was alright, why was he crying?

"Ani…?" she choked out. Her voice was strained, and reminded him of something…right before his mother died. _NO! I will not let her die! Not like mom, not like this. _He pressed a sheet to her wrist, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

Then he called upon the Force to keep Padme alive. He concentrated with all his being, willing Padme's wounds to disappear. The air around him seemed to be humming, like it was alive.

A mantra was running through his mind: let her live, let her live, let her live. Anakin was trembling as he put his hands on Padme's shoulders, shaking her softly.

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP, damn it! Please be alive…please." He sank to the ground, his head hanging low. If he had been earlier, maybe this wouldn't have happened. He lingered at the temple, talking to Obi-Wan, when he could have been home in time to stop her.

Suddenly, Anakin heard a soft sigh. Padme stirred above him and made a small sound.

"Anakin?" she whispered tentatively. He lifted his head and looked at Padme's half laying-half sitting form. She was so pale, so very, very pale.

"Yes, Padme?" Anakin looked at her wrist, almost afraid of what he would see. Her skin was as white as the rest of her body, not even a scar.

"I'm sorry….so sorry".

Anakin gathered his wife into his arms, and held her there. He could feel her tears on his neck, and he was wetting her hair with his.

A/N: Thanks to my positively dahh-ling reviewer, Madame Naberrie. I hope this is fast enough for you! More reviews, please?


	3. Interlude

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it. Georgie-Porgie does. **

**A/N: Thanks for the flood of reviews! It really meant a lot to me. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know! Thanks—ATS**

-We all have it. The "voice inside". Some call it a conscience, a guiding spirit. For Padme, it was a curse. Ever since she was little, Padme had been plagued by her inner voice, until it had ceased to be a tiny voice easily ignored, and became an entirely separate entity. Padme could see the "conscience" in her dreams, her nightmares. Scarily, it looked exactly like her. The creature seemed to feed off of her worst fears, grow stronger every time she cried out in pain, every time she felt anguish. It was, for all practical purposes, her inner demon.-

What had happened right then, was a bit of an anomaly. Usually, Padme could handle this demon, but tonight, she let her in. Padme's life was no longer hers.

Everyone needs a name. The demon's name was Malga, and she was invincible. Her host's body proved to be a wonderful home. After all, Malga had been there for twenty-two standard years. Now it was time to have Padme's body for her own. But, seeing as Malga was an impish being, she wouldn't pass up a chance to wreak havoc. Padme's life was so…perfect! Destroying it would be a joy.

This was Malga's calling. To avenge her kind. They were forced out of the dimension millennia ago by the Jedi, and revenge was theirs. Padme had the honor of playing host to a vindictive demon. Now, she was just along for the ride.

Malga cracked a rare smile. _Let the games begin._

**A/N: this was a little background on what's actually going on. Sorry for it being so short, but I'm a bit pressed for time. I originally was going to call Malga "Malgavita", which is Italian for evil. Reviews make me write lightyears faster!**


	4. Broken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Just the idea and Malga (Malgavita).**

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of my lovely reviewers! You make me so happy; I don't even know where to begin. So, I apologize for the last chapter being so short, but, as I said, I was pressed for time, and my muses were out to dinner. So hopefully this will make up for the last chapter. Happy Reading!!**

Several days had passed since the "incident". Anakin wasn't really sure how to ask Padmé what had happened. She had recovered quickly enough. It seemed that the Force had saved her life. She was grateful, of course, but seeing as she had been asleep for roughly two thirds of the time since the "incident", she didn't really get to express this.

Anakin tried to mask his anxiety as best as he could. Jedi do not despair without good reason, and prying questions were not an option at the moment. Obi Wan was giving him plenty of space, and he hadn't even seen any Council members since he had given the report over the mission. Generally, life was peaceful. Padmé was left in the care of Moteé and Threepio, with explicit instructions to contact him when Padmé awoke. But Anakin could not escape his fears of losing Padmé. What had made her do such a desperate act?

It was a quiet moment when Anakin's comlink beeped. It was Moteé.

"Master Jedi, my lady has awakened, and is asking for you." Anakin nodded tersely, and shut off the comm. He almost ran to his speeder, but soon remembered that he was not trying to arouse suspicion, so he settled for very fast walking.

Malga had temporarily vacated Padme's body for a quick meeting with the Dämonrät, the demon council. She had to report the progress of Padmé's downfall. The Demons were planning to infiltrate the Jedi through the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. To infiltrate Anakin Skywalker, they had to corrupt his wife. This plan was set in motion the very moment the Force created Padmé's soul. Now, the time was almost at hand.

"I call to order the Dämonrät!" shrieked Verraden, the Dämonfüher, or the "demon leader". He was very large, with his oiled black hair shining in the red light. Verraden was powerful, charismatic and seemed to fill the dank stone chamber with crackling energy.

"For one thousand years, we have been forced to live in limbo. No more! The Jedi will pay greatly for the pain they have caused us. We will return to the galaxy, and take our rightful places as galactic rulers! Gone are the days of hiding, having to be part of a being to survive in the galaxy. We shall hide no longer in those pitiful shells! Together, we will bring a new galaxy, the Galassia! We will be rulers!" shouted Verraden.

The council roared its approval and beat on the tables. Shouts of "death to the Jedi!" and "at last!" were heard amidst the noise.

"Order! We shall have order!" yelled Zolfo, Verraden's chief advisor.

"Thank you, Zolfo." said Verraden. "We have a report from the illustrious Malgavita, the dämonfrau who possesses Senator Amidala. Headway is being made, brothers and sisters. Malga is making sure of that…"

Malga stepped to the front of the chamber. The red light was glinting off her white blond hair, and she looked radiant, if pure evil can be radiant.

"My fellow demons, Senator Amidala is proving to be a very malleable victim. She responds well to me, thinking that I am her "conscience". I almost succeeded in driving her to suicide, but Skywalker interfered, calling on the Force to save her. Very much to my chagrin, it worked. Amidala is fully healed, and I expect Skywalker to question her about the suicide attempt. Fear not, brethren. I have a plan for this. Soon, I will complete the ritual that will allow me to function for short periods of time outside of a host body. Senator Amidala will be a prisoner in her own mind, and we shall triumph!"

Padmé was sitting up in bed when Anakin came to her. She had awoken confused, not sure what had happened. When Moteé explained to her what had happened, Padmé had been unable to remember much. The last thing she remembered was thinking how Anakin had deserted her, and a great feeling of loss.

Anakin strode through the door to her bedchamber. Padmé felt her breath catch in her throat. She hadn't seen her husband in ages, and he was even more handsome than she remembered. But, he had deserted her, didn't he? Left her for another woman? At least, that's what she remembered thinking…

Padmé's fears were assuaged when Anakin picked her up out of bed and held her so tight she couldn't breathe. In spite of herself, she felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She would not cry over him. For all she knew, it could be an illusion. A very beautiful illusion, at that.

"Oh Padmé, you're awake! Thank the gods you're awake…I was so afraid. Afraid that you were…" he broke off sharply, and Padmé felt hot tears through the fabric of her dressing gown. She rested her head in the place where his shoulder met his neck whispered in his ear.

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't care about me anymore; I thought that you had left me for someone prettier, or stronger, or…or better!" the last part came out as a sob.

Anakin pulled away from her and rested his hands on her thin upper arms. "Padmé, how could you think such a thing? What would possess you to think that I thought you weren't the most beautiful, wonderful, precious thing in the galaxy? I love you more than life itself; you have to believe me Padmé, my heart beats only for you." The look in his eyes was tortured and confused.

Padmé didn't know how she could have doubted him for a second. He was so sincere, so genuine! Of course he loved her, what had made her think he didn't?

_He's using you, and you know it. Come on, admit it. Someone as perfect and flawless as him, loving you? Atrocious!"_

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates….I hope this makes up for it. Reviews make me write faster people, so keep 'em coming!**


	5. Beaten

**A/N: So after the major Anakin fluff-fest in the last chapter, it's time for something a little more serious. And to those of you who were confused by the whole demon thing, I hope this helps clear some stuff up.**

**-The demons were banished by the Jedi. The demons basically crave power and enjoy pain and suffering. They live in an alternate dimension. Most of the names and terms are German or Italian. **

**Message me if you have any questions…and do I need to say it? I don't own it-George does. **

&&

Padmé gasped when she heard the voice again. It was sickly sweet, smooth like honey, yet edged with something sharp. "No!" she yelled, twisting away from an unseen predator. Anakin looked at her in alarm.

"Padmé? What's wrong?" Anakin queried. Padmé was shaking her head violently, trying to clear away the voice.

_Stupid girl, listen to me! You know it's true; he is unable to love you…give into the truth, you useless creature!_

"No, no! I don't believe you!" Padmé shrieked. "You're wrong, he does love me, he has to!" Anakin looked very worried now. His usually calm wife was shaking her head violently and clawing at her hair. He reached out to restrain her, and she fell into his chest, shaking.

_You little bitch! How dare you defy me…he doesn't love you, and you will pay for your insolence._

Padmé looked up at Anakin, and whispered, "Help me". Seconds later, she was limp in his arms, shaking convulsively. Anakin was horrified. What was happening to his wife?

He put her down on the couch and looked frantically for Moteé. He yelled her name and the handmaiden came rushing into the room. "Moteé, call a doctor, now!" Padmé was thrashing around on the couch, and Anakin had to hold her arms down to keep her from scratching herself. Was this his punishment for breaking the Code?

Moteé rushed back into the room. "The doctor is on his way, sir. What's wrong with mistress Padmé? Will she be alright?" Anakin looked up at her and sighed.

"I don't know, Moteé. Will you help me hold her down?" Anakin said, focusing on Padmé. Moteé grabbed Padmé's legs and tried to hold them down. Anakin looked at Padmé worriedly. This strange seizure showed no signs of stopping.

Several long minutes passed, and Padmé's convulsions seemed to be slowing down. They morphed into Padmé speaking in a strange language that Anakin couldn't understand. "Ah, svp m'aident ! Elle me dit de telles choses terribles au sujet de vous, Anakin. Elles ne peuvent pas être vraies, je ne les laisseront pas être vraies. Elle me mange dehors de l'intérieur dehors, comme une maladie. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Svp, Anakin, je prie de vous. Aidez-moi !"

She looked at him, still babbling nonsense, tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly, Padmé screamed out as if in pain. She tried to push Anakin's hands away, and kick Moteé, but Anakin held on tighter.

"Moteé, do you have any idea what she's saying!?" Anakin growled. Moteé nodded at him.

"Yes, sir. It's Nubian-I can't imagine why she isn't speaking Basic," Moteé pondered. The door chime rang, and Threepio let the doctor in.

It was Dr. Chirurgien, one of the best known doctors in Coruscant. He saw Padmé struggling and shaking, and in a swift movement, he injected something into her arm that made her stop completely.

"Do not worry; it was just a sedative. I can't very well examine her if she is thrashing about. Now what seems to be the problem, friends?" he frowned thoughtfully at Padmé, studying her intently. "I will keep all that happens here in the strictest confidence."

Anakin sat down on the floor, and looked at the doctor. "Well, sir, yesterday evening Senator Amidala tried to kill herself, and thought that her fiancé did not love her anymore, and was cheating on her. This isn't true, and he couldn't figure out what would make her think this way. When he came by to visit her, she confronted him with her fears, and he assuaged them. Things seemed to be going well, when she started screaming "No! No, I don't believe you". He didn't think that she was talking to him, because she was shaking her head and tearing at her hair, looking at the ceiling. He reached out to comfort her, and she begged him to help her, then she began having this…this episode. Since then, her fiancé left to get help, and her handmaiden and I have had to restrain her. She started speaking in Nubian, and then stopped, and started struggling weakly. That's when you came in." he let out a deep breath, hoping that the doctor would not notice his lie about the fiancé.

Dr. Chirurgien rubbed his chin, in deep thought. He cleared his throat and said, "It seems the Senator is suffering from a bout of psychosis. With the elections in the Senate, she is probably under a lot of stress. Other factors in her life, combined with this, brought on a full-fledged breakdown. I do not believe hospitalization is necessary, though medicine will be. I will come by daily to check on Senator Amidala, and have my droid here give you the prescription."

Dr. Chirurgien selected a few options on the droid's screen, and in a few minutes, two bottles of pills popped out. "Give her these three times a day, at meals. I also recommend that you do not trouble her with unsettling news, as it will possibly trigger another episode. I will have my secretary wire you over the charges for this visit. Good day, madam, good day, Master Jedi."

With that, he left the room.

Something in the diagnosis felt wrong to Anakin. Padmé wasn't psychotic! She was just as normal as he was.

"Moteé, what exactly did Padmé say in Nubian?" he queried. Anakin felt that what she said must have been important. It had to.

"Sir, she said something to the effect of: please help me, Anakin. She keeps telling me terrible things. I cannot stop her; she won't leave me alone. I'm begging you to help me, Anakin.: It's awfully strange, sir.

"Yes, Moteé, very strange indeed."

&&

Chancellor Palpatine leaned back in satisfaction. The plan with the demons was going very successfully. They were none the wiser to his plan. Once Anakin Skywalker was broken and hurt, he would show him the power of the dark side. Yes, Anakin would be a powerful Sith indeed.

&&

**A/N: So what did you think? I hope it was good; please leave me reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**


	6. Damned

**A/N: I am soooo sorry that I have not been updating. I have suffered a severe case of writer's block, brought on by a bite from the Evil Pistachios of Doom….**

**Anyways-we're reading Romeo & Juliet in school (this is the third time I've had to read it, thank you very much!) and I was wondering how an Ani/Padmé story would be in that format? Also, a couple of oneshots are flitting around in my mind…tell me what ya'll think please! And do I need to remind you? I don't own this. Georgie does.**

**Reviews make me ecstatic!**

_&&&&_

Padmé awoke several hours after the doctor left. Her sleep had been plagued with dreams; dreams of _her. _Her terribly beautiful face, delicate yet so evil, had taunted her throughout her slumber. She wanted control of her, Padmé knew it. She resolved to fight Malga until the end. Padmé was the mistress of her own life.

She was in her bed, surrounded by warm blankets and soft pillows. Everything came back to her now. Malga's terrible invasion of her dreams showed her what happened. Padmé hated herself for letting the possession occur. She was stronger than this! She sat up in bed and surveyed the room. Anakin was in the corner, sitting in a chair. He was so adorable when he was sleeping….Padmé had no idea what he thought of her now. Would he think she was insane, a raving lunatic? She hoped not, but the way she might have acted earlier might have, well, _scared_ him.

_&&&&_

Anakin's eyes fluttered open. He looked immediately to Padmé, and found that she was propped up in bed, looking at him fearfully. He jumped up and was at her bedside in a flash. "Padmé, what's wrong?" he queried.

She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. Not the smile he was used to seeing on this fiery woman. "I…I was afraid that you would be scared of me Ani," she sniffled "I thought you might not want anything to do with me after what happened. I would understand that you love me, but I guess…I guess I'm afraid of hurting you. And..."

Anakin brought her small hand to his lips and kissed it. "Padmé, love. I could never, ever be afraid of the woman I love. All I want is to find out what's happening to you." Padmé's face crumpled and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Anakin sat down on the bed and held her close, letting her cry it all out. He could feel the hot tears soaking through his tunic. Why was this happening to her? She was an angel…surely she didn't need to be punished by unseen foes! It was utter madness, he decided.

Padmé looked up at him, her face flushed and puffy. "Anakin, will you kiss me?" she asked tremulously. Her lip was quivering and he saw tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Gladly, my dear." And with that, he put two fingers under her chin and drew her face towards him. Placing a feather-light kiss on her hot lips, he lingered for a moment, and then drew away. Padmé whimpered when his lips left hers.

"Ani, you could kiss me more than that, you know," she pouted. He gave her his brilliant smile and kissed her once more.

Padmé sighed dejectedly. "I guess that's all I'll get from you tonight," She took a deep breath and crinkled up her tiny nose. "Good heavens, is that me? I smell like a bantha! Well, then I'm off to the fresher. Hopefully I'll smell like a lady when I return, darling."

She smiled at him, got up and very nearly skipped to the fresher. Anakin noted this sudden change in her demeanor. First, she was sobbing into his chest, now she was practically running from joy to get to the fresher…it was strange.

_&&&&_

Padmé leaned back in the tub. It was so nice to have a fresher in her Senatorial apartments. She couldn't imagine the small, cramped space that she would have had. Her fresher had carvings of flowers on the ceiling, an extra wide tub, and aromatherapy sensors built right into the walls. It was heaven. Except for that night three days ago. That was hell in the deepest sense of the word.

She didn't want to think about Malga right now, Padmé decided. She just wanted to relax and breathe in the warm, moist air that smelled like a meadow.

Suddenly, she heard the door open. Padmé raced to cover herself with a washcloth, but when she turned around to order the person out, it was Anakin. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Anakin! What are you doing?!"

He looked sheepish and shuffled his feet when he spoke. "I…I thought you might need help," he mumbled.

Help? What in the galaxy would he help her with? Anakin walked closer to her and kneeled behind her, outside of the tub. "Well, maybe I could give you a massage, or help you wash your hair. Or something."

Padmé was a bit flustered. Anakin had never offered to help her in the fresher. She had always assumed that he was shy and embarrassed. He looked at her with pleading eyes. Padmé let out a small laugh. "Ani, come here," she ordered. He walked on his knees closer to her. Padmé leaned into his face and kissed him fervently. Anakin was unsure of what was going on, but quickly succumbed to her urgent lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close, while Anakin stroked her face with his fingers. Padmé leaned back into the tub, causing Anakin to lose his balance. She shrieked when he fell into the tub, robes and all.

Anakin shook his wet hair from out of his eyes. Padmé was sitting on the other side of the tub, laughing loudly. He advanced towards her and began tickling her immediately. She squealed and tried to get away, but she was no match for a Jedi. Only when he had her hands held securely above her head, did Padmé admit defeat. They sat in the tub looking at each other. It was an extremely awkward moment for Anakin, seeing as he had never been in the same fresher as someone else, especially while they were bathing. Padmé sensed his discomfort and murmured "Are you going to let my arms go soon, or are you just going to keep me here?"

Anakin mumbled something incoherently and released her hands. He looked down into the water, and his visage was met with the sight of Padmé's breasts. Of course, he had seen them before, but it had been a long time since he saw her last. Funny, how he didn't notice her body before he had fallen into the tub…

_&&&&_

Padmé and Anakin lay in their bed, looking into each other's eyes. The night was quiet, and everything was still. What had happened earlier that night was visible from the soft glow on their faces. Malga had not interfered, and Padmé was happy about this. It was almost like normalcy had returned. But she knew that in the morning, she would have to talk to Anakin about what was going on.

"Padmé, I love you."

She giggled. Anakin said this so often, it was like a mantra. But now, there was a note of something different in his voice. An intonation of querulous doubt.

"I know."

She had closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Padmé didn't want to talk about it now. It would have to come eventually, but she was going to put it off as much as she could. Anakin would care too much, ask too many questions.

"Padmé, if I am going to help you at all, I have to know what's going on. Why won't you tell me?" Anakin's voice had touch of anger in it. Padmé shuddered at the sound; it was truly horrible, and didn't belong to Anakin. Then, another thought raced across her mind: what if it was Malga, inside Anakin? Panic washed over Padmé in a crushing wave. Yes, it had to be Malga. Anakin would never speak to her with anger!

Padmé leapt out of the bed like it was on fire. "You're not Anakin! You're _her! _Why do you have to ruin my happiness? Can't you just leave me alone, demon? Oh, gods, give me Anakin back!" She was on the verge of hysteria.

Anakin stared at her with an alarmed look on his face. His wife was cowering away from him, backing up against the wall in fear. "Padmé, it's me! It's me, Anakin! What's wrong?" He got out of bed and started towards her.

Padmé let out a shriek of utter terror. The man, the _thing, _approaching her wasn't Ani. It was a black shadow, with red eyes gleaming evilly out of it. And it was coming for her.

She turned and ran.

_&&&&_

When Padmé finally stopped running, she collapsed. Before the impending darkness overcame her, a voice rang clearly in her head:

_You are mine…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: so that's it for now. So sorry for lack of updates! Reviews would be totally awesome. Many thanks to Wawoot, who sort of pulled me out of writer's block and saved me from the evil pistachios. **


	7. Renewed

**A/N: Well, I'm back after an astounding six months of not updating this story. Which I am very sorry for. I wrote a lot of other stories, went on a lot of trips, and started a new year of school. So here it is: Fall from Grace.**

--0--0--

Padme hadn't been back to her apartment in days. She spent her time wandering around the rough streets of Coruscant, jumping at every sound, afraid that it was Malga. She knew Anakin would be looking for her, and contemplated going back to her apartment. Yes, that was what she would do.

As Padme stepped onto the familiar landing, she felt something large crash into her. Anakin.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again." He growled. Padme nodded vigorously into his shoulder.

"I promise I won't; I don't know what came over me," she replied. Anakin unwrapped his arms from around her and studied her face. "You need a shower," he assessed.

"You smell like a trash compactor."

Padme blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "I ought to, I slept in one." Anakin shook his head at her and pointed to the fresher.

"Clean up, and I'll meet you in the bedroom."

As Padme washed herself, she noticed that Anakin's razor had been removed from the shelf. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered that horrible night. Why did Malga feel the need to target her? What had she done to deserve this hell? Padme slammed her hand against the wall of the shower. Why her, damnit?

She shut off the water and grabbed a towel, rubbing at her skin until it was an angry red. Padme caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked gaunt and had a crazed look in her eyes. Was this the future she had waiting for her-a life of constantly looking over her shoulder, watching for someone who was not a physical being? Padme threw the towel to the ground and wrenched open the door. Anakin was sitting on the edge of the bed, and looked up when he heard the door open.

"We need to talk, Padme."

------

**A/N: So…painfully…short. I had to get this out there. No worries, I'll be back soon enough. Leave me reviews, please, and I'll try to respond.**

**-ATS**


	8. Steamed

**A/N: This story jumps from T to M in this chapter for explicit sexuality and some language. If this offends you or makes you uncomfortable for any reason, please don't ready any farther than this A/N.**

"Can I at least get dressed first?" Padme felt cornered; an emotion that she didn't respond well to. She tended to get snappy and territorial, far from her usual sweet demeanor. Anakin had uttered those words, the words that no woman in a relationship wants to hear: _We need to talk_. What was this about? Would he leave her now, in the middle of this insanity?

_It's not as if you're worth it, you pathetic piece of filth. He doesn't need some sniveling, weak woman, and you're only slowing him down. You know it, I can feel it. You know what's coming._

The voice-the wretched voice-was cackling inside of her again. Padme grabbed her light blue monogrammed robe, and stood stiffly by the bed. She was not ready for what she knew was coming next.

"Padme, I'm going to level with you here. You're not telling me anything, you're actions are getting stranger by the minute. How can I protect you if you don't tell me what's going on?" he said angrily, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "We're married; and you need to trust me. Our relationship is dangerous enough as it is, and I don't want to risk what we have."

Anakin grabbed her hand, pulling his wife closer to him. Padme was shocked; this is not what she had expected. Was this some sort of Jedi mind trick? Was he just messing with her head-him telling her one thing, and Malga screaming another inside her mind?

"A…alright." Padme whispered. "But I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm frightened, and I need to sleep. I still have my senatorial duties to fill."

Anakin's clear blue eyes bore into her. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle it? It'll be difficult for me to come and help you…I have to be at the Temple."

"I'm not a baby, Anakin. I can take care of myself!" she huffed, and pulled her hand out of his.

"And you've done such an exemplary job of it lately, wouldn't you say?"

Padme turned away abruptly, wet curls slapping on her back. She stormed out into the living room and sat on the couch, head in her hands.

"Padme, you have to understand that-" Anakin began, but Padme interrupted him.

"I don't have to understand anything, Anakin! I know what's going on in my body…you're not inside of my head!"

_But I am, foolish girl_

"Well, if you would tell me what the hell was going on, maybe I would!" he shouted.

"I already told you, I don't want to talk about it!" Padme shouted back.

"Then stop complaining!"

"I haven't complained once! I've been scared, exhausted, terrified, but never once have I complained!" she shrieked.

"God, woman! I don't know why I married you, you harpy!" he yelled. The words stung Padme like thousands of needles and razors, biting into her skin, penetrating to her very soul. She was standing now, close to Anakin. She could feel the anger radiating off him in waves of heat and malice.

"And I don't know why I married a child who will never be able to fully commit to me!"

Anakin growled in exasperation, and took off towards the balcony. Padme stumbled off into the bedroom, flopping down on her soft bed. The neutral, soft colors of her room blurred as tears fell out of her eyes. It was awful, seeing Anakin so angry. He was dangerous; she remembered the incident with the Sand People and shuddered with fear. That was not her Ani, but then again, she was a broken version of herself.

She buried her head into the pillow, determined to sleep through this horrid evening. Padme threw her robe off and crawled underneath the soft covers. Anakin wouldn't be in here tonight, she was sure. He was too proud. The setting sun glistened through her window, making wavering designes on the wall and floors. And then, there was the soft, comforting darkness that was sleep.

&&&&&&&

Anakin kicked a small table on the balcony. What was wrong with Padme? He was beyond furious, stalking around and trying not to do anything he would regret. He had deliberately thrown the comment about their marriage at her, and it worked. She was hurt, but his mind was too crowded with anger for him to apologize, take back his words.

He needed to get out of the house, but he knew that was not an option. Logic was leaking through the wall of anger, and he realized that if he left, Padme might do something stupid, like the ordeal with the goddamn razor. There was no other option but to walk into the apartment, into the bubble of tension, anger and fear. He was afraid, he was angry and he couldn't tell Obi-Wan about this. Obi-Wan would tell Yoda, and he would get a lecture about fear leading to the Dark Side, the same one he had heard countless times before.

He opened the glass door and stepped into the well-appointed living room. Anakin stuck his head into the bedroom that he shared with his wife. He could see Padme's bare shoulder and back peeking out from the tan blanket. Her hair was drying, curling haphazardly. He took several deep, calming breaths. His anger needed to retreat, leave him able to function like a normal human being who didn't wish to shake his wife, shout at her, and hurt her. He wiped his hands on his robe, and walked softly into the room.

Anakin padded softly toward the large, luxurious bed. He tripped over something, a data pad that Padme must have left on the floor. Padme shot up in the bed, the clattering object waking her up. She whipped her head around to see her sheepish looking husband.

"Have you come to yell at me and be idiotic again? If so, get the hell out of this room."

"No, Padme…I'm" He gulped, not used to apologizing. He had always covered up his mistakes with cockiness, charm, and sarcasm. "I'm sorry. I was out of line and I didn't mean half of what I said. It's just hard for me."

"Oh, it's hard for you? Gosh, that makes what I'm going through pale in comparison. Imagine that, it's hard for you!" she snapped.

"C'mon, Padme. Don't be too sour at me. We both said things we didn't mean, and I'm trying to apologize."

"Fine. At least you're making an effort." She huffed.

"Would it bother you if I slept in here tonight?" he asked, trying to soften his expression.

"It's whatever. I don't even care anymore." She laid back down, turning away from him.

Anakin walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out his sleep pants. As he walked to the fresher, he glanced back at his beautiful, confusing wife. He hoped this wouldn't go on much longer.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he strolled out into the bedroom. Anakin drew the curtains against the setting sun and crawled into bed next to his wife. He tentatively slipped his arm around her waist, snuggling close against her back. She stiffened and he rubbed his hand over her shoulder in soothing circles. Finally, she relaxed into him, fitting perfectly into his toned chest. Her breasts brushed his arm, her soft legs entwined with him, and the smell of her hair was intoxicating. Anakin tried to shake the lust from his head; now was not the time.

Padme shifted, and her behind ground into Anakin's groin. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the inappropriate thoughts from his mind. His arm, however, was acting on it's own accord, slipping up her chest and over her soft breasts. Padme made a pleased sort of snuffling sound, pushing herself closer to her husband.

Anakin couldn't hold himself back anymore, he kissed the hollow of her neck, and fondled one of her breasts. Padme grabbed his other hand, and slid it down her stomach, letting it rest over her belly button. Anakin grazed his fingers around it for a moment, then slipped lower, brushing across her hip bones. His other hand was still touching, caressing, sweeping across her chest, and he still pressed kisses on her neck.

His hand went lower, playing with the curls that covered her center. Padme moaned, arching into his touch. Anakin couldn't wait any longer; he rolled her onto her back and settled himself between her legs, dragging his hot tongue in spirals around her belly button, kissing down her abdomen, nipping the inside of her thighs. He licked up her wet slit, tonguing her button. Padme moaned louder and twitched her hips. She could feel Anakin smiling down below. His hands were tickling down her sides. It was too much for her to handle, and she moved her hand to fondle her breasts, squeezing her nipples. Anakin gave her soft folds one more hot lick, then pushed himself up above her, gazing down at his gorgeous wife touching herself.

Padme reached up and ran her hands over his tanned, perfect chest. Her hands went lower, then shot back up to caress the scar on his eyebrow. She hooked her hands around his shoulders and pulled him down ontop of her. Anakin kissed her deeply, and brushed his hand through her hair, the color of the darkest coffee. She could feel his arousal pushing against her through his thin sleep pants, and she ground up against it. Anakin thrust down in response and bit his lip. Padme reached for the waistband of his pants, tugging at it. His expression turned serious as he looked her in the eye. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she moaned. Anakin grinned and kissed her swiftly, yanking off his pants and tossing them to the floor. He was pressing hard against her, teasing her entrance with his dick. Padme's hands twisted in the sheets, eyes clouded with desire.

"Please.." she breathed, arching her back. Anakin kissed the corner of her eye and slid himself into her welcoming wetness. Padme moaned with pleasure, a happy grin twisting her mouth. Anakin pulled out teasing her again before he thrust in fully, sheathing himself inside her. Padme threw her leg around his thigh, trying to pull him even closer.

He slid in and out, knowing just where her pleasure spot was. He picked up the pace and Padme squeezed his biceps, encouraging him on. It wasn't until she started touching herself again, squeezing a breast with one hand, rubbing her clit with the other, that he truly lost control. He rocked into her, losing his slick rhythm until he felt the white-hot blaze of his orgasm rushing through him. He thrust into her wildly now, until his climax burst forth, leaving him shaky as he tried to support himself above Padme. She gave her left nipple a final tweak and wrapped her long legs around his back as her own climax rushed through her.

Anakin pulled out and rolled onto the bed next to her, panting. He felt his eyes closing in the aftermath of his orgasm, and he pulled Padme closer to him. She twined her legs with his once more, and rested her head in his chest, her curls tickling his pecs. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head, and let sleep take over him.

A/N: Wow. I'm back. Sorry for not updating in almost forever. I hope y'all haven't forgotten about me! I would love some reviews on this chapter, this is the first sex scene I've written and I would be grateful for any concrit. Please review and forgive the humble authoress for her transgressions.

ETA: I completely forgot to change the rating on this chapter! I've fixed it now, many thanks to IceRose for pointing it out to me. I posted this at midnight last night, and also forgot to add that unless it really messes up a large amount of people's personal canon to the point where they refuse to read anymore, Anakin's arm shall stay whole and human.

Once again, many thanks are in order to IceRose. Thanks for reminding me!

-ATS


End file.
